Childhood Promise
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: A promise they made years ago will tie them together again. But then, in all the chaos and hatred... will they still recognize each other? SasuSaku
1. Promise Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any! Except the new Naruto manga I bought!**

**Summary**: Sasuke and Sakura, childhood friends, promised to meet each other at one place- Jinyujin Gakuen. Years later, Sasuke transfers to the school, without knowing they were past time friends, they became number 1 rivals- will they even realize why fate brought them together?

**Minna! Please read again 'cause I've made some changes. Thanks!**

**Childhood promise **

**L0vEnEkO**

**Chapter 1:**

**Promise fulfilled**

_A 5-year old, pink-haired girl was happily strolling by the park, humming happily as she hopped by the pathway leading to the playground. Until she stopped and saw some bullies laughing at a boy who also has the same age as hers. The boy was crying because his knee was bruised when he ran, and now some kids were laughing at him. The girl, who terribly hates bullies, shoved off the bullies and helped the crying boy._

"_Hey, you alright?" the girl said in a very sweet, childish tone. _

_The boy wiped his tears and away and looked at the person who was in front of him. _

"_Y-yes, thank you"_

_The pink-haired girl looked at the bruise of his, it wasn't that bad, but the bullies made his pain worse. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and said, "Hey, I'll be right back." She ran to a fountain near the playground and dipped the handkerchief into the water and ran back to the boy. (The water is clean, mind you)_

_She slowly cleaned his bruise, while the boy just looked at the girl who helped him._

"_There you go! Are you okay now?"_

_He nodded._

"_That's great!"_

"_Thank you." He shyly said._

"_That's alright."_

"_You're different" the boy suddenly said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Other people don't care about me. And no one plays with me. I don't even have friends…"_

_The girl frowned, she had friends, and she always has someone to play with, but the boy had none. She always was a happy child, and she couldn't find the words to say to the other, she couldn't feel what the other could feel, but she was sure she could comfort him._

"_Then I'll be your friend!"_

"_You what-?" the boy's eyes lightened up with happiness. "Really?"_

"_Of course! I'll be your first friend! Is that okay to you?"_

"_I-I…" but before he could say anything, the girl held his wrist and they ran to the playground together. The boy hadn't felt much happier, and his first friend was even a girl! But he didn't mind that, he played with her, laughed with him, and ran with her all day._

_-…-_

_It was already dusk and the two needed to go home when they heard a voice that called the girl's name. Suddenly, the girl's face changed into a sad one._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I- you see. I and my family are going to another town… and"_

"_And?"_

"_I won't be back anymore.."_

_There was a long silence between them, they were happy for one day, they kept each other accompanied for one day, they became friends for one day, and they met each other for only one day._

"_But I think we can still see each other!"_

"_Really?"_

_Both faces, brightened and sad expressions were replaced with happy ones._

"_Yup! Why don't we meet at the school I'm going to attended?"_

"_But where?"_

_-…-_

"_That's a promise!" their pinkies locked together and they both kept their word. The voice called the girl again._

"_I-I have to go now!" the girl ran to where her mother was._

'_Wait! I still don't know her name yet!'_

"_Wait! What's your name?"_

"_Sakura!" then, she was gone…_

'_Sakura… I'll always remember you!'_

It was a typical day for 16-year old Sakura Haruno, and her very typical day starts with running. While running, she fixed her dress and ate the bread in her mouth.

'_I hate this! First, mom orders me early in the morning. Second, it's Sunday today!'_

Beep! Beep!

"Huh?" she turned around and saw a car coming her way….

"Ah!" She stopped just right in time before she was hit by the car.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" she angrily shouted.

A boy from the back of the car stepped down.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you're the one who should be looking at _your_ way." He was tall, handsome, the same age as Sakura's, and from her point of view, a total freakin' jerk.

Emerald green and black orbs clashed. They glared at each other for a minute and the guy was the one who looked away.

"Excuse me, but you see I don't have time to argue, I'm in a hurry…" he went back in the car and went away.

'_What the hell? And he didn't even apologize to me! What an arrogant jerk!'_

She stuck her tongue out to the direction where he went and placed her hands on her hips.

'_I hate him…'_

**-….-**

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayou, Hinata.." Sakura slumped on her chair and laid her chin on the table.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh-huh"

"You look like you're sick," she touched her forehead, "what happened?"

"There's this guy I met yesterday. He was very cold, stupid a total jerk, stupid, thick-headed…"

"Ahh., Sakura-chan…" Hinata said, motioning her to stop.

"Sorry Hinata. But this guy…. Just FREAKS ME OUT!"

Everybody in the room stopped whatever they were doing and got quiet. Sakura glared at them and they went back to their work.

Sakura Haruno, being the class's smartest girl and the most feared person never backs off at any fight, especially to bullies. But behind the armored heart of hers, she's really and sweet-tempered, Hinata just laughed at that thought.

"So I was running my way to a store and I was almost hit by this car, which this guy was in, and he never EVEN APOLOGIZED!"

"It's going to be alright, Sakura. At least you aren't hurt right?"

She sighed, "Oh, Hinata you're so soft, you know?"

Hinata just smiled back.

_The bell rang.._

**-…..-**

The sliding door opened and their silver-haired teacher appeared..

"YOU"RE LATE!" everybody said together.

"Sorry, but I met this cute girl on the road and she asked me to accompany her…"

He received angry glared from everybody.

"Uh, okay, well, before classes start, I want to introduce you to a new classmate of yours…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the new guy step inside the room..

"He- HE'S-!"

Whew! Chapter 1, finished! Sorry for the long update, but an idea came to my mind and I had to change it. And if you're wondering why Ino isn't here, well.. she's gonna appear in the later chapters..

Oh, and thank to :

**Sakura1025, nkitty29, benjem**-yup, this is sasusaku**, animEvvivErz, anime is cool X- **hehe, well, sorry I didn't know how to accept anonymous reviews. But thanks, I finally know now!**, Jellybean-89, Koharu Mitsuki**- sorry bitin, kasi nagmamadali ako eh. But I promise I'll make it longer next time!**, xx-Tsumi-chan-xx, Evenlei**- wah! That's so flattering! Thank yoooouuuu, **Snotty Chim-Chim, BlackBelt**- of course not! Why would I be mad at you? It's A-Okay! Oh, and if you do post it.. would you mind telling me the title so I can read it? (winks)**, UchihaHana, young-love, Manuca**- yup, I wanted Sakura to have a big brother, and not only that, Kabuto has a very, very important role in the end (wink)**, Kawaii Yoshi, Maya Amano**- thank you for reviewing Maya-chan!


	2. Hate at first sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:** Friends for only a day they promised to meet at Jinyujin Gakue. Keeping his promise, he enrolled at Jinyujin, only to find an annoying pink-haired girl. SasuSaku.

(If you had read the first chapter please read it again, I replaced it with a new content. Thanks!)

**Chapter 2:**

**Hate at first sight. Here comes the famous Uchiha!**

o-o-o-o-

"Uh, okay, well, before classes start, I want to introduce you to a new classmate of yours…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the new guy step inside the room..

"He- HE'S-!"

o-o-o-o-

"He- HE'S-!"

Sakura suddenly stood up from her chair. Everybody's head turned towards her.

"Y-You're the one who-!"

The new student turned to face her.

They both looked at each other blankly.

"You know each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really," the new student replied.

"Well then. Sakura, why don't you take your seat first so he can introduce himself."

Sakura quickly sat on her chair, glaring at the new student before her.

Kakashi nodded his head to the new student, motioning him to continue.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you all," he bowed slightly. Women were already whispering to one another on how cute the new student was.

"Well everybody, Uchiha-san is a transfer from another school and he'll be staying with us until winter," Kakashi motioned him to sit on the third row beside Hinata.

Sasuke calmly sat on his new territory, ignoring the girl whom he almost killed to death with anger.

'_What's 'Uchiha' doing here? Ugh! That freakin' jerk!' _Sakura glared at him while she clenched her fists. Inner Sakura was furiously punching the air, _'I hate him!'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura in his peripheral vision. Then it suddenly came to him. Pink! Yes, oh the holy pink color he had been searching for. But wait, the girl was nice and cute, and this girl was…. Annoying? He shook his head. _'No, it can't be her'_

"Uchiha-san? Why don't you answer this question for us. I absolutely think you know this question."

"Yes, of course, I do…"

o-o-o-o-

At cooking class…

"Good Morning everybody, I am Yuuhi Kurenai, your new cooking teacher."

"Good Morning Yuuhi-sensei" everybody said together.

"Well then, I expect all of you to the rules of this lab right?"

"Hai."

"Well, since I'm your new teacher… I think I might pair you up again."

"Nani?"

"Mou…"

"Demou, sensei.."

"No buts. Let me see.. Aoi Akiyama and Akimichi Chouji," she continued. " Nara Shikamaru and Miharu Akiyama. Aburame Shino and Kyoko Kounji. Yuki Itsuyama and Midori Haru…"

'_N-no way! Uchiha?'_

'_Hmm…'_

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

o-o-o-o-

"JERK!"

"BIG FOREHEAD!"

"STUPID!"

"UNCUTE!"

Sakura's eye twitched.

"DUMB-HEADED!"

It was Sasuke's turn for his eye to twitch.

"BIG FOREHEADED, UNCUTE, UGLY WOMAN!"

"STUPID, DUMB HEADED JERK!"

"Stop it you two!" Kurenai ordered

Both turned away, arms crossed.

"You've done enough trouble for a day. And out!"

o-o-o-o-

"It's your fault we got into this mess…" Sakura complained.

"Me? Hey watch it, Haruno." He said coldly.

"It was your fault we get to eat grilled, flattened cake!"

"What? You were the one who was supposed to be observing the oven. Not me."

"Nani? It's your responsibility Uchi-ha!"

"Who said it was mine?"

"If you could've just shut your mouth we wouldn't be in this mess." She crossed her arms.

"Wait. Wait. You were the first one who called me names."

"And you were the one who almost killed me to death."

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't looking at your way."

"At least you could've apologized."

"Why would I apologize?"

"Don't you even know manners!"

"Hey, not because you're a woman doesn't mean…"

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST STOP IT?" Kurenai opened the door loudly and faced them looking very.. very… scary.

"Hai," both said in unison.

"I don't want you two uttering another word." She inhaled and exhaled slowly and went back to her class.

The two death glared for a long time until cooking class was over.

o-o-o-o-

Uchiha Sasuke had learned enough moral lessons for a day… which is..

**#1**: never, ever mess with a large-foreheaded girl or else she'll kill you to the ends of the world and stop at nothing to get you off the face of the earth.

**#2**: being paired up with a TOMBOY will surely get you in trouble.

**#3**: don't talk to Haruno.

He sighed. His hopes of finding the girl he promised to meet were surely dying. Sure he had found the oh-so-holy color pink. But it was the hair color of the most annoying, irritating girl he had met, besides 'his' fan girls anyway. First day of school and he was already in trouble.

o-o-o-o-

Chirp. Chirp.

Ah, the sweet sound of the birds.. err, I mean silence.

At the back of the school he had found some empty benches to sit on. Going to the school canteen would put him into a lot of trouble, if you know what I mean.

Before he even sat….

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Footsteps.

Loud footsteps.

Too many footsteps.

The smell of trouble.

'_Oh no..'_

Oh yes.

"SSAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUKKKKKKKEEE-KKKKKUUUUUNNNN!" they hurried towards him.

Before he could even run for his life….

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh please stop this! Hell is even sweeter than this!'_

His name was spread all over the school within minutes. Infecting half the popularity of the school like a highly contagious disease.

In minutes he was drowning.

He was sick…

and absolutely dying.

o-o-o-o-

Sakura stomped her feet as she went back home.

Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The stupid name of an arrogant jerk has been invading her mind for two days already and he was already starting to make her head boil. Uchiha is in her class already, and then her cooking partner…

'_Could life get any worse than this?'_

Yes, oh, yes it can…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

YipPeee! Finished! Well… I hope you like this.. and if I still can hold my sleep back.. I might do the next chap now.. neeways please click the blue button down there and review. But no flames please. Thank you! Oh, and anyway why they got into trouble? While cooking Sakura and Sasuke quarreled and because of that the cake was overcooked and they had to eat a grilled cake.. well.. too much of the two. Bye then!


	3. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… if I did…. laughs evilly

Everybody! Hi there! It's been a long time since I updated this.. yeah. Anyways, if you're still wondering why the other characters aren't introduced yet… they'll be having some kind of 'presentation' in the upcoming chapters. Neji, Lee, Ino, and all the other whom I haven't mentioned will be appearing, don't worry. But I have to tell you… Ino will be appearing late. ;) laughs evilly

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Saku-iimoto**_

_**Demoneyes14**_

_**Iluvsasuke**_

_**xx-Tsumi-chan-xx**_

_**Manuca **– bweheheehe.. sorry… I guess I'm used to call it cooking class… but thank you for telling me!_

_**Gothbrat**_

_Okay okay… I know this sounds a LOT like Love Hina … but to tell you people.. Love Hina wasn't inspired by this story.. nor did I copy the idea or plot. This was inspired by something that I can't really remember.. I just realized that it's like Love Hina when I finished planning the story. :)_

* * *

** Childhood Promise**

**L0vEnEkO**

**Chapter 3:**

**Flashbacks **

* * *

Sakura sighed.

She rested her head on her study table. Doing home works really need a lot of work.

'_I need… to yawn sleep…'_

While trying to keep her eyes open, her gaze landed on a ball.

'_Mmn'_

She closed her eyes and her mind began to wander what happened 11 years ago.

**Flashback**

"_Here…"_

"_Nani? That's what you only got?"_

_The boy nodded._

_Sakura plopped down the grass happily. _

"_We really can't do anything with that you know." Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them._

"_I know… but…"_

_Sakura gave him an encouraging smile._

"_You know you can always do anything with something. Nothing's impossible you know. My brother said that to me." She gave him a grin._

"_Huh?"_

"_What I meant was… we can always do something with that…" _

_The boy stared at the ball intently._

_Sakura took the ball from him, rubbing her chin while observing the ball. She dropped the ball…_

"_Ah!"_

_Sakura ran to catch the ball, and so did the boy._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She smiled._

"_That was fun!" she exclaimed._

"_Y-yeah…"_

* * *

"_It's yours…" the boy handed Sakura the little ball._

"_ah…"_

_He gave her a reassuring smile._

"_I want to give this to you as a parting gift," he grinned, while scratching the back of his head._

_Sakuraslowly took it from him._

"_Th-thanks!"_

"_Sakura!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was peacefully sleeping on her study table… holding the green ball the unknown boy gave her…

And she was smiling.

* * *

Sasuke yawned.

The moon was clearly seen at the Uchiha manor's balcony, though it was slightly covered by black clouds.

Nothing interesting has happened to him today, other than getting a fight with Haruno. He was completely bored.

He looked up at the sky, staring at the moon.

'_I wish I could see her again.'_ He smiled. _'I owe everything to her, if I hadn't seen her that day… I wouldn't be been strong enough to protect myself and be independent.'_

**Flashback**

"_You have to be strong you know!"_

"_Uh.." _

"_You shouldn't let those bullies hurt you. Or even insult you!"_

"_I…"_

"_You know, you're too kind"_

"_I…"_

"_I know it's hard. But.. if you don't have the strength to speak out… you'll be sorry."_

"_I.."_

"_Also, you need to stop stuttering."_

"_Uh...I..."_

_Instead of being angry,she grinned._

_She giggled. "You look so cute when you blush!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head. Indeed, he _is_ blushing.

Sasuke sighed. _'Why am I thinking about these things? But.. I'm glad I still remember that time.. it's been 11 years…'_

* * *

"She's been staying up late again…"

Kabuto walked silently around the room. He carried her gently and placed Sakura on her bed, pulling the covers to keep her warm. After that, he closed her books and turned off the lamp… when he saw something that caught his eye.

The small green ball that Sakura was holding.

Kabuto sighed.

'_She has never really forgotten that boy..'_

He walked out of the room and turned off the light.

"Sweet dreams…"

* * *

OO. OMG! What. Is. The. Meaning. Of . This? _'She has never really forgotten that boy…'_ …I'm giving ya'll people a hint! But anyways… if you're smart enough.. you might know the ending already! NYUUUUU! Hehe…. I realized that making short flashbacks was boring.. so I got my mind up on giving you people some hints! Hoped you enjoyed this! See ya!

Ball…ball…ball…ball…ball…ball…ball… too much ball….


	4. I'm sorry

As you all know…. It's been like, 2 or 3 years since I last updated any of my stories. I thank everyone who reviewed even if it's… well, not updated, ehehe. So, yeah, to all those who put my stories in their favorites list, I thank you all very very much. I mean, really, I can't believe how retarded my writing is and yet people still read it. So there, a big thanks to all.

Sorry that I cannot update on this account anymore and that I'm going to leave my stories incomplete. But if anyone wants though, I can re-edit the other ones (like the Wedding Crashers, which I'm thinking of re-doing again… in my other account- mango soda).

I'm sorry again TT


End file.
